


My Next Door Neighbour

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Babbling, Cute, Drunk!Felicity, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Smut, Summer of Olicity, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has been hiding from her insanely hot neighbour after an incident concerning her brain-to-mouth filter but what happens when she forgets her keys and get's locked outside her apartment on a Saturday night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running from Mr. Blue Eye's

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo again!!  
> So i am sooooo soooo soooo sorry that i haven't updated Beauty and The Beast but RL gets in the way and it just couldn't happen so in place of that i will be uploading this little baby here, this is in no way perfect as it has not been beta-ed so sorry... but anyway this story got away from me, My Smut Family wanted smut (Surprise, surprise) and then i thought about it and this happened. There is no smut in this chapter, but in the next one i assure there will be. Muhahaha!! 
> 
> So please excuse the mistakes but i'm only human, i make mistakes.  
> Enjoy!!  
> Mwah Meg xo

Felicity Smoak was never one to be unprepared or forgetful that was until today when her alarm didn’t go off and she was going to be late for work. 

Her job wasn’t anything special; it was just something that got her enough money to keep her little apartment off the college campus. She wasn’t really up for having a roommate, being the awkward little computer nerd she was, it felt better to have her own place.

So in her daze and rush in the morning Felicity was 10 minutes late for work and her boss was not happy, jeez it was only a coffee shop and it was practically empty, as it was 9:10am on a Saturday…A SATURDAY!

Felicity did her shift and was headed back home by 8pm, when she got to her door and rummaged around her bag to find her keys but they were nowhere to be found she must have forgotten them in her apartment when she was in a hurry this morning,

Felicity sighed and rested her head against the door, sighing heavily.

“This is just great” Felicity mumbled tapping her head off her door repeatedly.

Felicity hasn’t really made any friends in the apartment complex, being shy and having the tendency to inappropriately babble about everything made hard to make friends.

The worst time her babbling got in the way was when her incredibly hot next door neighbour was standing in the hall wearing only a towel while she was coming back from class, she may or may not have stared at him and told him by accident (Because along with the insistent babbling she also has no brain-to-mouth filter) that “It should be illegal to look that hot and have those abs,” but it also got worse when she added. “You look like you would be good in bed.” That’s when he laughed and she realised he actually heard her, Felicity Meghan Smoak was never good at track in high school but that time her coach would’ve been proud.

Since that incident Felicity had avoided him like the Bubonic plague. There was a day after said incident that he was in the elevator coming back from the gym by the looks of it just as she was going to get in so instead of just facing him she scarpered and ran up 10 flights of stairs.

So now she sat on the floor, her back against the door with absolutely no idea what the hell she was going to do.

It’s a Saturday night so anyone with a semblance of a social life will be out enjoying themselves, some may even make a very famous walk tomorrow whilst extremely hungover.

Felicity reached into her bag to retrieve her phone only to realise it was in-fact dead; that was all thanks to Felicity’s mom Donna Smoak calling during her lunch and draining the life out of her battery. Felicity loves her mom don’t get her wrong but damn can that woman talk! Besides that back to the problem at hand Felicity was stuck outside her apartment with no idea what she was going to do. 

Getting fed up: she stood and walked to the elevator heading down to the main desk looking for the landlord hoping he has a spare key. 

Just to her luck he’s nowhere to be seen.

Sighing Felicity headed back upstairs and parked herself by her door; this was going to be a hell of a long night.

~

A hand on Felicity’s arm woke her; she can’t even remember falling asleep.

“Hey? Are you okay?” The voice came through her fuzzy sleepy brain.

When Felicity finally came to, she opened her eyes to find big blue orbs looking at her concern written all over them, they could only belong to one person…Mr. You-look-like-you-would-be-good-in-bed was kneeling down beside her.

The realisation that the man she had been avoiding for weeks was now kneeling beside her finally caught up with her brain. 

“Oh shit!” Felicity squeaked and jolted up to her feet.

Of all people to find her there it had to be him! The man she ran from repeatedly, oh this was going be good.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you but you’re kinda passed out, outside your apartment.” 

Felicity just stood there for a few seconds praying her filter would work for her just once.

“Um..oh sorry you didn’t scare me I just wasn’t expecting it…well I suppose that’s the same thing as being surprised, which can scare people. Oh but I didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep, it’s just I forgot my keys this morning and my phones dead so I can’t call anyone for help, hence the reason I was outside my door and not inside obviously…Oh god stop me!” Felicity groaned in embarrassment because she just babbled in front of Mr. Blue eyes and chiselled abs.

He chucked down at her and Felicity realised that her filter had failed her yet again and she had in-fact said that out-loud.

“Oh for the love of Google why does this keep happening to me?” Felicity mumbled to herself, her cheeks the colour of crimson. 

“You’re cute, oh and my name is Oliver by the way.” Oliver smiled brightly at Felicity his eyes filled with humour. 

Oliver, that’s a great name. Why did the hot guy with the perfect…everything have to have a great name to match why couldn’t it be something repulsive...like…like…ah this is useless he is just perfect. 

“Oh I’m Felicity.” 

“Oh I know who you are Felicity.” Oliver smirked at her.

“Wait you know who I am? How?” Felicity gaped at him, eyes wide with horror.

“Well when someone literally runs from you, it’s kind of hard to not get interested and the landlords’ daughter would pretty much do anything for someone who gives her enough attention, so I asked who you were. Don’t worry I didn’t do any background searches, I just wanted to put a name to a beautiful face and I did Ms. Felicity Smoak.” 

If it was humanly possible to die from both embarrassment and flattery simultaneously Felicity would be long gone. Her head was ducked so she didn’t have to look at Oliver’s eyes, the azul pools would be her undoing.

“Um well if you want you could always call someone from my apartment if you’d like. I don’t think you’ll get any locksmiths at this hour but if you’ve got anywhere you could go or anyone to call you’re more than welcome.” Oliver offered.

Felicity eye’s snapped up to Oliver’s and she stumbled over her words. ”That would be great yes I’d love to go into you…Oh god I mean I mean your apartment. Not you, well if were talking biology the guy usually goes in the girl! Shit not that I’m coming on to you because I’m not, not that you’re not come on-able…why does everything that comes out of my mouth have to be an innuendo.” Felicity tensed up and expected Oliver to have headed for the hills but no, he spluttered out laughing, doubling over and holding his sides. 

Felicity put her face in her hands and turned in the direction of her door, leaning forward. After a few minutes Oliver stopped laughing and wiped away his tears slightly before turning to Felicity who was still huddled against the door. 

Oliver cautiously placed his hands on Felicity’s shoulder’s turning her to face him; she obliged and didn’t pull from his grasp. Oliver gently pried her hands from her face and held them softly in his own, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles.

“You Felicity Smoak are remarkable.” Oliver beamed tenderly at her.

“Thank you for remarking on it.” Felicity replied shyly.

“So do you want to go into my apartment?” Oliver asked, his hands still clutching Felicity’s lightly.

“Yeah that’d be great, thanks.” 

Felicity tried to drop her hands from Oliver’s but he merely dropped one and held tighter to the other while walking to his door and unlocking it. His bags were still outside which meant that he went over to Felicity before he even opened his door. 

“I’m sorry about any mess, I just haven’t had time to clean up with transferring collages; it’s a lot more work than you’d think.” Oliver apologised.  
His apartment was pretty immaculate other than a few pages here and there, definitely cleaner than Felicity’s and he was apologising about a mess. Damn Felicity really needed to clean her apartment. 

“You’re moving collages?” 

“Uh yeah, I originally went to CCU but I was aspiring for here. My parents wanted to send me to SCU initially but they would have paid my way in and I wanted to earn it, so I went to CCU and I was the one the position was offered to me and I took it. It felt nice to earn something and not have it just hand to me.” Oliver admitted, letting go of Felicity’s hand and walking towards the kitchen emptying the contents of one of the bags on the small island. Felicity walked over and braced herself against it. 

“Well that’s admirable. I moved here from Las Vegas as soon as I finished high school at 17, I got a fully paid scholarship. They even offered me a dorm but, me and people usually don’t go well together, if you haven’t noticed. Most people run from my word vomit.” 

“Ah the babbling, I don’t see a bad side to that I find it intriguing and about your scholarship that’s amazing you must be a real genius to have graduated at 17 and gotten a full scholarship.”

“Eh well I am pretty good with a computer, I actually built my first one when I was 7.” Felicity said nonchalantly.

“7? That is insane, if that was you at 7 I don’t even what to know what you could do with a computer now!” 

“Let’s just say I could make you and all of your money disappear in a few seconds.” 

“Whoa well remind me not to get on your bad side.” Oliver held his hand up in defence.

“I would advise that too.” Felicity smirked and raised one of her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh you can charge your phone over there by the way. I have a bunch of chargers off my abundance of broken phones, so you should be able to find one that’ll work.” Oliver pointed towards the cabinet under the TV. 

Felicity walked over to the cabinet and rummaged through the drawers, she found the correct drawn which was overflowing with chargers.

“Oliver?” Felicity called out.

“Yeah?” 

“Exactly how many phones do you own?” Felicity stood up holding the bunch of wires in both her hands.

“Um yeah I have a tendency to break phones so a lot.” Oliver cringed at the mass of chargers.

“Yeah you don’t say.” Felicity untangled the wires and pulled out the correct one for her phone and plugged it in beside the TV.

Oliver grinned at her and started putting groceries away, he picked up one of the bags and it was slightly damp, opening the bag to see what it was, Oliver pulled out a pint of ice cream.

“I hope you like mint choc chip because I don’t think I can salvage this poor thing.” Oliver chuckled at the overflowing ice cream in his hand.

“Oh it’s my favourite!” Felicity exclaimed smiling wide and ran into the kitchen holding her hands out suggestively.

Oliver was just about to hand it to her before snatching it away from her grasp. 

“Oliver!” Felicity chided, pouting adorably and crossing her hands over her chest in a cute huff. 

Oliver chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Felicity?” 

“Don’t Felicity me. You’re being a big meanie!” 

“Am I now?” Oliver walked over to her deviously slowly. 

“Yup.” Felicity craned her neck back to look at him. 

“Hmm we’ll see about that.” Oliver moved his hands, plucking the lid off the ice cream and placed it on the counter. Not before picking up a small dollop of the ice cream.  
Felicity was transfixed on his gazed she never noticed what his hands were doing until she felt something cold touch her nose.

“Ahh Oliver! That’s cold.” Felicity screeched, Swatting Oliver on the chest.

Felicity went to wipe it off with her hand when Oliver stopped her. 

“Let me.” Oliver leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact and her heart contracted at the gentleness of his touch. She felt the absence of his touch and opened her eyes. 

Oliver was looking at her so lovingly but he also looked tentative on what to do next but Felicity acted before he could speak and closed the distance between then, circling her hands around his neck. Oliver melted into her touch and wound his hands around her back deepening the kiss. Oliver liked the seal of her lip and she obliged opening it. They kissed slowly, neither dominating the other. 

After a few minutes, they break the kiss panting; still wrapped in each-others embrace. 

Oliver’s eyes flickered over Felicity’s face looking for any regret but he found none, he bent down and pecked her lightly on the lips before turning from her embrace, he grabbed the ice cream and two spoons before directing Felicity to the couch. 

Oliver picked up the remote to the TV and sat down on the couch, Felicity sat on the opposite end unsure whether to move closer or not. Felicity’s worry was calmed when Oliver tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

“Come here.” Oliver moved his arm back so she could cuddle into his chest.

Felicity moved slowly over to his side, when she got close enough Oliver wrapped his arm around her should and pulled her to him, instead of just laying against his shoulder she ended up on his lap with her legs dangling over his and her head tucked under his chin.

Sighing in contentment Felicity nestled herself into his chest, Oliver gave Felicity the tub of ice cream and a spoon for herself before they relaxed to watch whatever movie was on the TV that night.

Whilst eating the ice cream Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver and asked. “Oliver what are you doing in on a Saturday night?” 

Oliver finished the ice cream he was eating before replying. “I’m not big on parties anymore, I don’t mind the odd one here and there but I’d much rather spend the night in.” 

“I was never a party or club person and even now I never had the opportunity to go out with classes, work or friends to be honest.” Felicity admitted somewhat disappointed then turned her attention back to the TV.

Oliver sat there rubbing circles into her thigh absentmindedly. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, he was thinking about going out to a club with Felicity dancing, drinking and just having a blast, he hadn’t been out in weeks, he just didn’t want to but knowing Felicity never had the opportunity to let her hair down and have fun saddened him, because she was a beautiful bubbly woman and she deserved it.

Without thinking Oliver said. “Well then I’m taking you out.” 

“What? I thought you said you’d rather stay in? You don’t have to take pity on me Oliver.” 

“I’m not taking pity on you. If I’m being honest I haven’t gone out because there’s never been a good enough reason to go out but if you’re up for it I promise it’ll be a night to remember.” Oliver whispered in her ear, Felicity shivered at the possibilities behind those words.

“I’ll hold you on that.” Felicity whispered to him bit her lip.

“I hope you do.” Oliver’s voice was deep and husky. 

He turned his attention back to the screen using every ounce of self-control he had, he wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of this woman’s body. Oh and he would, just not now. Oliver would make sure Felicity would remember that night for a long time to come and maybe even feel it the morning after…Okay she’d definitely feel it the morning after.


	2. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally venture out on their date. After Dinner, drinking and dancing what could possibly happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> I am dedicating this chapter to my beloved Smut Fam (You know who you are!) They wanted smut and that is what they are going to get!  
> So here's some protective Oliver, smut and Tommy Merlyn...What more could you ask for?
> 
> Meg xo

To say Felicity was nervous about tonight was putting it lightly, ever since last Saturday, she’d been going out of her mind. Oliver was so sweet, he’d brought her coffee in the morning or just talk to her any chance he got whether it was by calling, texting or just plain old talking, he’s kissed her goodnight every night no matter the time. Felicity loved it. But now she was pacing her bedroom floor in her fluffy robe because she couldn’t pick a dress, sure she had lots to choose from but she couldn’t find the perfect one. They were either too casual or showed too much. Felicity wanted the right balance of both. Diving into her closet one last time, Felicity found a box on the top shelf, she completely forgot about that box, he mother bought her a really glamorous dress when she got accepted into SCU to celebrate but she just never had the ideal time to wear it. That was until now. 

Setting the box on her dresser, she un-wrapped it and slowly unravelled it from the paper before taking it out and letting the material fall into place. It was a beautiful scarlet red backless dress with a high neckline, a small cut out that would sit just under Felicity’s breasts and lace detailing. It was perfect. Felicity took off her robe and bra then slid the dress up her body, it was an impeccable fit. 

Her makeup and hair were pretty much already taken care of, she had a little battle with her curling iron because it just wouldn’t comply but alas it all worked out in the end, her hair lay in loose curls over her shoulders and brushing down her bare back. As for her makeup, she opted for diversity, a simple brown and golden smoky eye and now that she finally had her dress she could pick a lipstick and she knew just the one. She’d bought it on impulse a few weeks back while she was in Sephora and it would match the dress perfectly. After applying the lipstick and blotting off the excess, Felicity added the finishing touches to her outfit including some dangly earrings, bracelets and of course a pair of black stilettoes. They were Felicity’s favourite pair, they made her legs look like they were miles long and best of all they were comfortable! It is almost impossible to find a good pair of stilettoes that are in anyway comfy. 

Felicity slipped on her shoes and stood before her floor length mirror, before she could pay too much attention to her reflection, there was a knock on her door. Looking at her clock she realised it was 7:59pm, she began to panic slightly because that had to be Oliver, he said he’d collect her at 8pm. Taking a deep breath trying to compose herself, Felicity calmed down a bit then picked up her clutch and walked toward the door. 

Felicity opened the door to find Oliver standing there in a grey suit and white dress shirt with the top button left open, he looked positively edible. 

“Oh god I said that out loud didn’t I?” Felicity’s eyes were wide and her face the colour of crimson. 

“Yeah you did.” Oliver chuckled and Felicity ducked her head, her blush spreading across her chest, thank god for that high neckline. “You ready to go?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah,” Felicity replied then she moved from her door frame out to the hallway and turned to lock her door when she heard Oliver audibly swallow, he must have noticed the very non-existence of the back of her dress. When she turned around his eyes were dilated and dark. 

“You look stunning Felicity.” Oliver rasped out, his voice husky and oh so sexy. 

Felicity visibly gulped. “Thank you, I hope I’m not overdressed.” 

“No you’re perfect.” 

Felicity just smiled and placed her keys in her bag then Oliver ushered her to the lift, his hand brushing off the exposed skin at the small of her back causing her to shiver at the  
contact and at the heat radiating off his hand. 

Oliver pressed the button and they waited for the elevator to arrive in their floor. While they were waiting, Felicity noticed Oliver sneaking looks at her every few seconds and the  
very last time he looked at her, she locked gazes with him and bit her lip absentmindedly. Oliver licked his lips, the look of desire and so much more were coursing through his 

eyes but before he could act on it, the elevator arrived and they both stepped in. 

People were not lying when they said that there was just something about elevators, it was so quiet and intimate. Felicity squirmed where she stood and Oliver rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. Thankfully the elevator reached the ground floor soon and it broke the tension between the two of them. 

Oliver gestured for Felicity to go first. “Ladies first,” 

“Always the gentleman,” Felicity smiled and walked out of the elevator. 

Oliver walked out after her and held out an arm for her to loop her own in. “Of course.” Oliver smiled softly at her. 

Felicity did loop her arm in his and rested her hand on his extremely toned bicep, they walked out of the building and there was a black sedan and driver waiting for them outside. 

“Wait, so we get our own personal chauffeur for the night?” Felicity gaped at him. 

“Well I may not have mentioned that my family are kinda billionaires and I’m the son of a fortune 500 CEO so I have a chauffeur. Well actually he’s my sister’s chauffeur but I borrowed him for the night.” 

Felicity stood there with her mouth wide agape and her eyes the size of tennis balls in complete and utter shock. 

“Hold on a second, so you’re telling me that the son of a billionaire, a billionaire himself is my next door neighbour.” 

“Yeah well I’ll explain everything at dinner; you can ask me whatever you want.” Then he added. “That is if you still want to go.” 

“Oh of course I still want to go you idiot, I couldn’t care less about your money it’s just shocking that you’d be living here in light of that. “ Felicity clarified with a small smile. 

Oliver sighed in relief then escorted Felicity to the car, the driver opened the door for them to slide in and once they were seated he shut the door firmly and proceeded to get in the driver’s seat. 

“You never told me where we were going.” Felicity said looking at Oliver. 

“Well I thought I’d take you for dinner before we went out.” Oliver told her, shifting in his seat so he could face her. 

“Oh, well then where are we going for dinner?” Felicity asked, moving slightly mimicking Oliver’s position. 

“Little Venice, it’s a little Italian restaurant that just opened up a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh my god, I love Italian and I’ve been wanting to go there for weeks, me and my friend Barry were supposed to go but he got caught up in some assignment in CCU so he  
couldn’t make it.” Felicity rambled on. “Sorry I tend to tell people things that are of no importance.” 

“It’s fine Felicity, I really don’t mind it. I find it cute.” Oliver assured her with a gentle smile. 

“Oh okay,” Felicity flushed at his words. 

They made it to Little Venice within minutes and climbed out of the car, Oliver held his arm out for Felicity and she took it without hesitation. It was strange for both of them how  
they were so comfortable with each other when they only properly know one another a week, it’s equally as nice as it is endearing. 

“Queen Party of two,” Oliver told the Maître D, a waiter escorted Oliver and Felicity to their table which was located at the far left corner, in a small alcove. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I wanted some privacy.” Oliver whispered to Felicity as he pulled out her chair. 

“Not at all, I’d like to be private with you. I mean have privacy, just you and me…oh god why is this happening. I mean that I would like to have some alone time, frack why is it just getting worse.” Felicity blurted out, she covered her face with her nimble fingers. 

Oliver laughed a hearty laugh and sat in his seat. “Never change Felicity.” 

Felicity remained with her hands over her face until Oliver reached over and took hold of them, lowering them. 

“I don’t think it even possible believe me I’ve tried. It just gets worse.” 

“I mean that Felicity, I hope you never change who you are. Promise me you’ll never change.” The sincerity in Oliver’s eyes makes Felicity’s heart skip a beat. She smiles at him, for  
the first time someone actually takes Felicity for who she is and it fills her heart with such contentment. 

“I promise.” 

Oliver beams back at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Good!” 

The waiter turns up with the menus and takes their drink orders. Felicity orders a glass of red wine and Oliver orders a glass of scotch. When the waiter left Felicity started asking Oliver some questions; simple ones about his family, friends and everything in between. Oliver always had his hand in hers. 

“So let me get this straight, you slept with your girlfriend’s sister while you and she were still together, then left for your first year in college and while you were in college your ex-  
girlfriend and your best friend began secretly dating?” Felicity summarised what Oliver had told her about Tommy, Sara and Laurel. 

“Yup and Tommy aka my best friend is now engaged to said ex-girlfriend and ex-girlfriend’s sister is now dating a woman named Nyssa. Also Tommy and I own a nightclub in the Glades; it’s actually where we’re heading tonight.” 

Felicity sat there in shock. “Oh for the love of Google that is like an episode of the Kardashian’s and you own a club?” 

“Yeah, well I’m co-owner. Tommy and I started it about 2 years ago and when I decided to take my degree seriously, Tommy took over until I graduate. I still work there whenever I can and oversee everything. It’s much easier now I’m back in Starling and not in Central City where I had to fly home every weekend.” 

“Wow, I am so glad I live a life of solitude.” Felicity took a swig of her wine with her free hand. 

“It’s not so bad; it used to be a lot worse. But let’s not spill all my dirty secrets tonight.” 

“Oh no, what fun would that be?” 

They fell into comfortable conversation, enjoying the rest of their meal. When they were done, Oliver paid for the meal eventually, after Felicity insisting on paying half but losing that battle. 

The black sedan was waiting for them when they exited the restaurant; they hopped in and headed off to The Glades. 

“Oh just warning you, Tommy will be here and he can be a bit well…Tommy. He’s the biggest flirt you’ll ever meet but he’ll never go too far, he’s extremely faithful to Laurel.” Oliver spoke up as they were pulling up to the entrance. 

“Oliver, everything will be fine. I just want to drink every concoction you can think of and dance until my feet fall off, figuratively of course, I want to keep my feet intact.” Felicity assured him, placing a hand on his knee. 

The door opened and Felicity got out, followed suit by Oliver and they walked in arm in arm. 

“Ollie!” someone yelled, Felicity’s nose scrunched up at the sound of his nickname she assumed. 

“Tommy, hey man.” Oliver smiled at a tall dark haired man at the bar. Oliver let go of Felicity and hugged him. 

“And who may this little firecracker be? I do have to say you look hot!” Tommy addressed Felicity who fiddled with the hem of her dress. 

“I’m Felicity Smoak and you must be Tommy.” Felicity replied, smiling shyly at Tommy. 

Tommy’s face split into a huge smile. “Yup I’m Tommy Merlyn. Wait, you’re The Felicity Smoak, as in Ollie’s neighbour. You’re her?” 

“Yeah..” Felicity wasn’t sure how he knew her, oh god had Oliver talked about her. 

“Oh my god man, she actually stopped running from you! About damn time,” Tommy chuckled and patted Oliver on the back. 

Felicity was mortified, Tommy knew about her, he knew about her running away from Oliver ever since the word vomit incident! Why couldn’t the ground just open up and swallow her whole. 

“Yes I do but where would be the fun in that?” Tommy stated, she had clearly voiced her thoughts aloud. 

“Not again!” 

“She’s adorable Ollie, can we keep her?” 

Shape“No you may not keep me, I am not drunk enough yet. Not that you could have me then, I’m not saying you’re not attractive because you’re the epitome of tall, dark and  
handsome. Oh god I’m totally not hitting on you because you’re engaged, not that I wouldn’t hit on you if you weren’t…Oliver why didn’t you stop me?!” Felicity groaned and muffled her head into Oliver’s shoulder; she hit him lightly on the chest. Oliver wrapped an arm around her trying to hold in his laughter which bubbled out of his chest. 

Tommy laughed whole heartedly at the petite blonde cowering into his best friend’s arms. “I like you, I’m gonna call you Smoak or Smokey? Or Lis?” Tommy stopped to think for a couple seconds then exclaimed. “I got it, I’ll call you Fliss!” Then he marched back around the bar to get some drinks. 

“So Fliss how is it going so far?” Oliver nudged her a bit. 

“Shut up Ollie. I need me some alcohol!” She smirked and walked to the bar, Oliver followed suit. 

“Fliss what can I get you?” Tommy grinned at her. 

“The strongest drink you can think of.” 

“Oh dangerous words my friend, Ollie and I have made some stomach burning concoctions in the past, are you sure you can handle it?” Tommy raised an eye brow, his face full of amusement. 

“Bring it on Merlyn!” Felicity challenged and Tommy walked to the other end of the bar and grabbed a few bottles before mixing them together in two large glasses. 

Tommy returned a few minutes later carrying the glasses. Felicity could smell it before he’d even sat it down. “Holy hell Merlyn what the hell is that?” 

“Purgatory, my very own creation.” Oliver piped in. 

Felicity took a sip and almost choked on the liquid. “Ahh the aniseed, it burns right?” Tommy said, handing her a glass of water, she waved her hand dismissively. 

“My throat is on fire!” She wheezed, grabbing a straw from one of the glasses on the bar, she plopped it in the glass and drank half of the contents. 

“Jesus Felicity!” Oliver winced as the drink lessened. 

“I said I was going to drink any concoction you can think of that includes this…Dragon fire.” 

Tommy just shrugged at Oliver and left them alone. They sat at the bar for a while drinking whatever Tommy brought them, they had to give kudos to Felicity she drank everything that was sat in front of her. Oliver’s pretty sure she stopped feeling the burn of the alcohol after her forth Jägerbomb. 

Oliver headed to the bathroom leaving Felicity to her deep conversation with Tommy about a some satellite frequency communicator TX50 thingy, she was so excited about getting to touch one last week. 

When he got back from the bathroom, Felicity wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Tommy! Where’s Felicity?” 

“She said she was going to find you.” 

Oliver scanned the room and found her at the corner dancefloor by an alcove with some guy’s arms wrapped around her waist and inching close to the hem of her dress. Oliver saw red and stormed across the room like a freight train. Felicity was completely oblivious to what the guy was doing because she was so engrossed in the music.  
Oliver reached her and ripped the guy away from her, almost making Felicity fall but he caught her in time. Steadying her against a wall, he turned to the asshole trying to grope her and hit him square in the jaw. 

“Don’t you dare touch her and get the fuck out of my club now or I will break your hand!” Oliver growled at the man trying to pick himself off the floor, blood was pouring out of his nose and he shot Oliver a glare then scarpered out of the club. 

Oliver turned his attention to Felicity who was trying to steady herself. He grasped her face in his hands and searched her face making sure she was okay. 

“Ol’ver why did you hit your friend?” She slurred, resting her hands on Oliver’s face. 

“He’s not my friend Felicity.” 

“But he said that he was your friend and he would take care of me til you came back.” 

Oliver wanted to find that guy and kick the shit out of him for lying to her. 

“He lied. Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” Oliver’s voice was oozing concern. 

“I’m fine, he just got handsey but I told him no cos I’m with you and he wasn’t allowed do that, isn’t that right?” Felicity tipped her head slightly. 

“Yeah that’s right Felicity.” Oliver smiled brightly at her, he tried to take her back to her seat but she protested. 

“No I wanna dance. Ol’ver dance with me!” Before Oliver could object, her back was plastered to his chest, she was grinding into him. 

“Oh god Felicity!” Oliver rasped at the contact but that didn’t stop her; she moved her hips to the beat of the music grinding her ass into Oliver’s ever growing member. 

“Hmm.” Felicity tossed her head back to rest on Oliver’s shoulder exposing her throat. 

Oliver moved a hand to slip through the backless sides of Felicity’s dress, leading his fingers to settle on her toned stomach. As she moved, his hands did too; he moved his fingers in circular motions brushing against the top of her lace panties. She squirmed at his movements. She could feel his smirk against her throat. 

Oliver began trailing kisses down her neck starting at her ear, nipping and sucking on his descent. Felicity moaned at the contact causing Oliver’s dick to twitch, Felicity must have felt it twitch because she ground down hard against him. 

Oliver moved a hand from her stomach and dipped it over her panties; her arousal was seeping through the lace. Oliver swirled his finger over the material making her keen. 

“Oliver!” She breathed, grinding down on his hand. Felicity sobered up pretty quickly from the sensation. 

Oliver dipped his hand below her panties and circled her clit, pinching and twisting the nub then he ran his fingers through her slick folds, rubbing hard but not dipping inside yet, not giving her any release. 

“Only I get to touch you like this Felicity, only I get to hear you whimper and moan.” 

Felicity cried out at the friction. “Tell me Felicity, tell me you’re mine.” 

“Y-yours! I’m yours!” She moaned. “Oliver please, I need…” Oliver rubbed ferociously against her cunt. He moved them into the alcove, pushing himself against the wall, Felicity in front of him. 

He slipped two fingers into Felicity’s throbbing core, he moved them slowly at first causing Felicity to whimper but he sped up, pumping his fingers and nipping on her neck. She met his fingers thrust for thrust. She almost collapsed when he added a third finger stretching her wide. 

“Ahh Oliver!” She cried; her orgasm building higher and higher. 

“Come for me baby!” Oliver whispered into her ear sucking on the lobe and that was her undoing, she flew apart, her knees buckled under herself. Oliver used his free hand to hold her up. 

She was panting frantically and her arousal dripping down her thighs. 

“Wow…” She rasped out then turned to face him, Oliver’s hand slipped out of her and from under her dress. He lapped up the juices from his fingers, his eyes dark and full of lust. 

Felicity closed the distance between them; they kissed with fire and passion, Felicity could taste herself off his lips but she didn’t care. Oliver slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. 

“Oh I want you so much.” Oliver murmured against her mouth. 

“You already have me.” Felicity bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan. 

Oliver detached them from the wall and pulled Felicity back to the bar to grab her things. They didn’t even say goodbye to Tommy before Oliver had her in the black sedan and heading back in the direction of their apartment complex. 

Whilst in the car, Felicity moved and straddled Oliver having one leg each side of his waist and captured his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and down to his neck. Oliver kneaded her ass through the dress. 

When they reached the building, Oliver grabbed Felicity and hoisted her into his arms bridal style, then rushed into the complex and into the elevator. 

They made it to their floor, without any thought, Oliver strode over to his door and fished his keys out his very tight pants thanks to his extremely hard erection. As soon as they got inside, he dropped Felicity to the ground and pushed her against the now closed door. He ripped off his jacket leaving him in his shirt and pants, he attacked her mouth and pulled off her dress, she was left in her underwear and black heels alone. Oliver lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His hardened length pressed against her stomach. 

“I need you now.” Felicity moaned into Oliver’s mouth. She reached down and cupped him through his pants. Oliver groaned before separating them from the door and rushed to his room with ease, never parting from their kiss. 

They entered the room and Oliver lay Felicity down on the bed, peppering kisses down her throat and dipping his tongue in her décolletage before standing up and disposing of his clothes and toeing off his shoes. He returned to his previous position and continued kissing down Felicity’s body, taking one of her pebbled nipples in his mouth and lapping his tongue around it. Felicity arched her back, pushing her breast further into Oliver’s mouth. 

Oliver let go of her nipple and slid off her shoes then grabbed the hem of her panties before pulling them down her legs dangerously slow and throwing them haphazardly on the floor. Then trailed kisses up her body and back to her breasts, pulling the other nipple into his mouth. 

Felicity gasped then took a hold of Oliver’s throbbing cock and pumped it slowly, her thumb swirled over the top, spreading the pre-come; he thrusts himself into her hand wanting more friction. He let go of her nipple and rolled so she was sitting on top of him. Felicity smirked down at Oliver who was barely holding himself together. 

Felicity shimmied herself down so he was straddling his thighs so she had better access to his length. She began pumping with one hand and massaging his balls. 

“Felicity!” Oliver groaned, clutching his hands in the sheets. 

Felicity licked her lips and smirked deviously. “Yes Oliver? What do you want?” 

When Oliver tried to answer, Felicity swept her tongue down his shaft causing him to shout incoherently. 

“Do you want to fuck my mouth? Do you want me to suck your cock until you come and it trickles down my throat?” Felicity whispers against the head of his cock, circling the tip and lapping up the pre-come. “Is that what you want Oliver?” 

“Yes!” Oliver rasped out. 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Felicity slid her mouth slowly down his shaft, swirling her tongue around him and taking him in fully, pushing past her gag reflex. She continued massaging his balls simultaneously. She bobbed her head a couple times but then she scraped her teeth up his shaft and sucked. 

“Felicity…I I’m gonna…Ahhh!” Oliver came hard and fast, Felicity sucked hard and drank every drop of his release. Oliver was panting hard and his breathing ragged. 

Felicity crawled up his body, dipping her tongue in his abs like he did to her décolletage, she spread he fingers up his pecs then kissed her way up his chest, his neck, his jaw and then to his lips. They kissed softly. Neither dominating the other, their tongues tangling languidly together. 

Oliver brought his hands up and began kneading Felicity’s firm ass, she whimpered at his touch as her core was still tender from the club. 

“Oliver, please!” Felicity ground out. Oliver reached into the drawer beside his bed and took out a small foil wrapper then passed it to Felicity, who ripped it open and rolled it down his member. 

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hips to guide her down his length but before he did he stopped. “Are you sure?” 

Felicity nodded her head in response then slipped down on his cock, burying himself deep inside her. Felicity stilled, adjusting herself to his impressive length before slowly moving up and down. They moved slowly and intimately for a few minutes both their orgasms building. 

“Faster, ride me faster baby!” Oliver grunted, grasping Felicity’s hips as she picked up the pace, he met her thrust for thrust, hitting the spot that made her see stars and carried on through it. 

Oliver began rubbing Felicity’s clit fiercely as Felicity continued to ride him, her head was thrown back in pure pleasure. “Ah Oliver!” She hissed, palming her own breast. 

Oliver moved his fingers faster and faster until Felicity’s cunt clenched around him, milking him and they both came. They both shouted each other’s name in ecstasy. Felicity collapsed against his chest, their limbs tangling together as they came down from their high. 

When he got his composure back, Oliver rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom, disposing of his condom and grabbing a washcloth. He sauntered back to Felicity’s side and proceeded to clean her up, she hissed as the cloth touched her swollen centre. “I’m sorry baby.” Oliver whispered. 

“It’s kay.” She mumbled sleepily into the sheets. 

Oliver threw the cloth into the wash basket then crawled into bed beside Felicity, covering her with the blanket. “Ol’ver?” Felicity slurred curling herself into his chest. 

“Yeah?” Oliver replied, wrapping an arm around her; pulling her closer. 

“I am so not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” She whined. 

“Well I did tell you that it would be a night to remember and who said you were going to be leaving this bed?” Oliver smirked, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Hmm bed all day? Sounds good,” Felicity muttered before falling to sleep. Oliver rested his head against Felicity’s and fell to sleep not long after her. 

Who would’ve thought that just eight months after, Felicity and Oliver had both moved out of the little apartment complex and now had their own little loft. They went from being neighbours who never spoke (Well that was all down to Felicity) to so much more and they couldn’t even comprehend a time when they weren’t together. Both still attended SCU and worked on getting their degrees. Oliver was going to one day head QC in place of his father and he wanted Felicity by his side. He didn’t care if people thought they were moving too quickly with their relationship but what they didn’t know was that Oliver was madly in love with Felicity ever since the first day they met and he wouldn’t change her for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!! Smutty times :D
> 
> Please tell me what you thought!! i'm still a smut writing newbie, but i did my best.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut will be uploaded sometime in the weekend, i will do my best but i am a newbie at writing it.


End file.
